Dragon Children
by Gummiibunnii1
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an inspiring writer and is motivated to publish a book she can be proud of. She is a regular customer at the Strauss House local diner but something is off. She notices a man in the kitchen with vibrant pink hair but who could he be? Lucy finds herself wanting to know more about him. (Fairy Tail Wolf Children AU) (All rights are reserved to the creators)
1. Beginning

Her rubber yellow boots pattered against the puddles on the sidewalk as the corners of Lucy Heartfilia's lips quirked feeling a little childish, she loved the rain and the chances to write when the weather was just right for her. Lucy always sat by the window with a cup of chamomile tea and her laptop while she appreciated the sounds mother nature gave her to be calm after a stressful day.

But before she could go home Lucy visited a local diner she loved as a child. She specifically loved the way it made her feel welcomed and the owners and workers were like family even though they were not blood-related. They always encouraged her in her work to be an inspiring writer.

Lucy crossed the street keeping a tight grip on her bag watching out for vehicles, she could really hear the rainwater splash against her rubber boots now.

Once she reached the sidewalk again she let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

Lucy lifted her head to see the familiar dimly lit sign above her. 'Strauss House'.

It proudly stood out from the other retro buildings next to it, and Lucy liked it that way. No other diner could stand out like this one did.

Her hand reached for the door pulling it open hearing a merry jingle that went off when a customer opened it.

"Lucy! Did your class go okay?" A woman with flowing white hair greeted Lucy with an ecstatic loud call out across the diner. She had her bangs down today, Lucy thought she looked pretty that way as she did admire her - Her name was Mirajane.

Lucy smiled. "I was a nervous wreck at first, but I remembered the prep talk you gave me yesterday." She chuckled lightly. She was happy there weren't any customers at the diner in the evening so she could talk to Mirajane and her family without worrying of the rush-hour. The Strauss House is quite popular during the day.

"I was hoping that would give you some confidence. But you have plenty of it already" Mirajane was refilling the napkin dispenser, from the looks of it Mirajane had already cleaned the bar spotless. Lucy sat down pulling the wet raincoat off her shoulders setting it on the seat beside her.

Lucy reached for a menu as her eyes scanned it. "Can I have a cup of coffee and your special for Thursday?" She looked up at Mira, but her eyes focused on the kitchen window seeing a glance of pink hair. The pink haired person disappeared before Lucy could get a good look...Did they hire a new chef?

Mirajane nodded. "I'll get that put in for you Lucy" She didn't have to write it down, she just called out into the kitchen since they weren't that busy. "One Thursday special!"

"Gotcha!" A man's voice echoed from the kitchen, Lucy was now determined the Strauss family hired a new cook. She had never heard that voice before.

The curiosity got the better of Lucy Heartfilia as she tried to lean to the side to see the pink haired man working in the kitchen.

Mirajane placed a cup of coffee in front of Lucy noticing her quickly and she giggled. "We hired a new chef to help out around the diner, he's pretty good."

Lucy suddenly felt heat rush to her cheeks and raised the coffee to her lips. "I-I thought that, he didn't sound like Elfman."

Mirajane agreed with her, Elfman was muscular and had a pretty gruff tone. But he was a nice guy all around.

Her phone rang, as Mirajane took the phone out of her pocket answering it. "Hello? Lisanna?"

Lucy listened a little, it felt odd to listen to other people's conversations but she was worried by the tone of Mirajane's voice.

"I see… I'll come around the curve, tell Elfman to stay home he has to save his money on gas"

Mirajane listened for a couple of seconds, then saying she loved you too to Lisanna, hanging up. "Lisanna's car broke down. I have to pick her up and bring her home".

Lucy looked worried too. "Should I stay here to look after or-?"

Mirajane shook her head. "No, you should get home too after a few hours, Natsu can assist you and close the place for the night."

Natsu was the pink-haired man's name.

Lucy eased up a little. "Okay, Be safe."

"Will do- Make sure to keep up your confidence." Mirajane waved picking up her coat and keys leaving the diner. Lucy was now alone.

The famous pink-haired man rounded the corner holding a plate of what Lucy ordered and to Lucy, he was brave. It was crazy to wear a tank top in this kind of cold weather but Natsu did it. But when she thought about it, it might have been because of the heat in the kitchen. He looked muscular, his hair was spiked and tied back by a white fabric. Lucy thought it looked like a scarf.

"One special for the last customer of the day." The man showed a toothy grin placing the plate down in front of Lucy.

"Th-Thank you" Lucy said nervously, she couldn't help it. She felt embarrassed she was so determined to find out who this man was only to be alone with him now.

She looked down at the plate and it was...Amazingly well done. Lucy's eyes gleamed with eagerness to try out the dish Natsu brought out. It far surpassed what a diner's chef could cook.

"Go ahead, it won't bite," Natsu said to Lucy. The dish was Chicken Pasta, with a side of tomato bisque she liked.

Lucy brought the fork to her mouth, and Natsu could tell she enjoyed it as he still held his grin. She quickly went in for another bite as the man went back into the kitchen and gave her some privacy to enjoy her meal. After she finished, she wiped her lips with a napkin as Natsu rounded the corner again to collect the dirty plate.

"Looks like you enjoyed it." Natsu stated.

"How can you do that? It was amazing… It reminded me of home a little." Lucy was relaxed.

"I work here and there. My experience comes from being all over and coming from restaurant from restaurant."

"You didn't like them?"

"Yeah…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "It's something like that."

Lucy could tell he was a little nervous from that question. She wanted to talk to him and not make him uncomfortable so she thought as many conversation starters as she could.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, This is an AU based off the movie wolf children with Nalu. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Coffee Talk

**Chapter 2: Coffee Talk**

* * *

Lucy looked down at her coffee mug watching the dark liquid settle. 'That's it'

She raised her head up at Natsu. "Do you like coffee?"

Natsu raised his brow at Lucy. "Yea, not too much sugar though."

"Have a cup with me" Lucy smiled. She'd like some company even if it's with a stranger. She was sure she could talk to him if Mirajane trusted him to close shop for the night. Natsu didn't come off as a bad guy.

"That does sound nice." Natsu agreed with her. "But are you sure? You don't know me too well."

"Mira trusts you, so I'm okay with it. You don't seem bad either."

"I see." Natsu had a smirk on his face, he pulled up a chair from a table and sat next to Lucy as she poured him a cup and he thanked her. She thought she could at least offer him coffee after the meal he cooked.

.

Lucy stared at his spiked pink hair and how it stood out from anything else in the diner… She wish she could stand out like him. She was blonde and loved the rain and writing, if she had to guess she'd be on the bookworm list unlike him. Natsu has such a warm and laidback aura.

He caught her glancing a little too long at his hair as he tossled his hand through it.

"I never thought it'd be this much of an attention grabber as I grew older." He still had that sheepish grin on his lips.

"Sorry, I just think it looks-" Lucy stuttered. She didn't want Natsu to think she thought he was weird because of his hair, he seemed so interesting to her. How could she fix this? She panicked a little but then her eyes fluttered over to a patient Natsu waiting for her to speak.

"You don't see people like that everyday...To me you seemed so intriguing. You're not like businessmen that think and look the same carrying suitcases all day."

She meant it. That's how Lucy's father was and she didn't see any difference between him and his associates. She would never want a life that revolved around money.

Natsu leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "So you think i'm intriguing?" He smiled goofily like a kid.

"Well, you are." Lucy smiled as well. "I don't think there's any better words for it"

"How about super-freakin cool?"

"Now you're just pushing your luck"

Natsu let out a slight groan. "Ah, come on"

"No!" Lucy was laughing. She was enjoying talking to Natsu like this she lost track of time, but she didn't want it to end.

Natsu and Lucy could of talked the night away if it wasn't for Natsu mentioning he had a cat he needed to go home to. There were a couple times Natsu called her "Lushee" or her personal favorite "Luigi" when Lucy told him her name. They drank coffee, and they waited for the rain to clear together while talking about their positions, Lucy was more than happy to tell Natsu about her dream to publish a book one day and he listened to every word.

Natsu told her the reason he was hired at the Strauss House was because he helped out Lisanna when she got into a car wreck recently and he was kind enough to call Mirajane to tell her where her sister was even though Natsu and the Strauss siblings were complete strangers. Mira let Natsu stay at the diner during the thunderstorm with his cat Happy when his car was low on gas. Natsu just recently moved to the city and was stranded on the highway. And that's why Lisanna has been having some car issues because of the wreck last two days ago.

Lately there have been some bad storms, so Lucy could tell he had a rough time moving furniture.

Lucy noticed Natsu was nervous talking about his past experiences working at restaurants. He quickly eased himself by cracking a few jokes about other employees he worked with, like a guy that always got on him about cleaning his station after he made a mess. But Lucy still noticed his shoulders tense. Maybe he can open up to her one day, she didn't care how long it took. Lucy wasn't one to pry on other people.

And so wasn't Natsu, he was careful talking to her when he noticed her expression change when he mentioned family. Lucy didn't like talking about where she came from either.

That could be why she was so attracted to him. They just wanted to escape so badly and here they are together talking like they're old friends.

The storm continued to rage outside the diner. No matter how much Natsu and Lucy waited together the rain didn't die down since she first arrived at the diner. She would call Mirajane later to see if she and Lisanna made it home safely.

Natsu turned on the tv, and to their surprise they wouldn't be able to leave anyway. A flood warning was issued by the anchorman on the news channel.

"I won't be able to walk home." Lucy frowned. She was getting tired and missed her bed but she wouldn't risk going outside when a flood warning is on high alert.

"I don't think my car would be able to handle the water outside." Natsu peeked through the curtain seeing the rushing water on the streets as traffic was backed up with cars.

"Happy'll be mad when I get home." He was worried about his cat.

"Poor kitty"

"I'll see if I can get a neighbor in my apartment to check on the little guy" Natsu pulled out his phone searching his contacts.

Lucy peeked out the curtains to see what Natsu saw. He was right, there was no way they could make it home with the flood and traffic. "Hopefully Happy won't be lonely"

"He's probably making himself comfy in my bed as we speak" Natsu joked.

She yawned. She was so tired she felt like she could fall asleep standing up when Natsu mentioned 'Bed'. How she missed her bed… She would soon return to her loved one.

Natsu sent a text, and he noticed how tired Lucy was when he looked up from the bright screen of his phone. "Hey, you want to rest in the booth?"

Lucy sat down in the booth resting her head against the window watching the slow traffic outside. "No argument here."

Natsu snickered sitting on the opposite, but he crossed his arms leaning back closing his eyes. "You can wake me up once the flood dies down, then I'll drive you home. Nobody should walk in that kind of rain."

"Th-Thanks" Lucy appreciated his kindness, as she saw him slowly drift off to sleep. She noticed her eyes getting heavy as she fell asleep in the booth with Natsu.

* * *

 **Thank you for following up with the second chapter. The pace will speed up in the third chapter, but for now I am going at a pace I'm comfortable with. c:**

 **(Fairy Tail Wolf Children AU) (All rights are reserved to the creators)**


End file.
